Return To Sender
by swatton42
Summary: So what do you do when you suddenly find yourself falling headlong into a serious relationship with someone who you and your best mates are supposed to loathe with the power and force of a fuck-ugly troll stampede?... Harry is all set to reveal his secret relationship to his friends, but as always things never go quite as planned. (I suck at summaries).
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I will be continuing eventually with the other story, I promise. But, to get back into writing after such a long break I fancied something to warm up with.

Trying something different to what I normally do as well, this will be a very short story with very short 'chapters' but I hope you like it. Chapters should be updated fairly quickly because they are soooooo teeny weeny.

Sirius,

When I look back at things, really, it's always been about him. Even in the middle of every crazy Hogwarts adventure he was somewhere slap bang in the centre of it. Even if he wasn't, I found a way to make it look like he was. I really should have realised a lot sooner but hey, I've always been a little bit dense when it came to the relationship stuff. Ginny would tell you. Or Cho. Or Oliver…

So what do you do when you suddenly find yourself falling headlong into a serious relationship with someone who you and your best mates are supposed to loathe with the power and force of fuck-ugly troll stampede? Keep it secret for the best part of a year and then throw a massive 'look at how happy my relationship with your school nemesis makes me' party and pour enough firewhiskey down everybody's throats that they all just except it and just hope no-one throws up on the boyfriend's brand new ridonkulously expensive carpet. Well… here's hoping.

They know I have a boyfriend at least, I told them I met him through work which is true-ish. We did meet again at work. I just haven't told them much more than that yet, that's tonight's mission. Wish me luck.

I love him, but you know that, I tell you often enough.

H.

As always read and review please! Love'n'hugs!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Thanks to everyone who read so far, especially to those who favourited, followed and reviewed! Much love! This next ones a little longer. Hope you like!

Remus,

I know this is turning into a bit of a stupid habit, but I can't help it. I know I'll never send these letters (how can I?) and I'll never throw them away, but the old potion crate under my bed where they're kept is starting to argue with me when I try to close it. I don't know, maybe it's my way of coping now. When I had that stone you all said you would never leave me, it's just easier to write something down than to talk to someone you can't see I guess. I think I'll be writing a lot today because of the party and everything. It's going to be pretty tough explaining things to everybody, so I'll be needing you guys to help organise my thoughts and think out what I'm going to say.

I found a note from short-snout earlier, says he's stuck doing paperwork about something really boring for some equally boring but important person. He'll be a little bit late leaving but is going to pop by Diagon Alley to buy something towards the party to make up for it. Can you believe how domesticated we've gotten? Pet names and everything. Hardly seems like the 'at each throats pairing' we were from school.

Even now I find it hard to believe how things happened. I know everyone was so shocked I didn't become the big shot auror that I was supposed to, but I think being the boy-who-lived-twice means I've seen enough violence to last a while yet if you know what I mean. And besides…tough shite right?

I'm still amazed he moved back into the manor after everything that happened. Too many memories for me… that sounds like I'm disappointed which I'm not! Of course I'm not, we probably wouldn't have seen each other again if he hadn't of moved back. Sorry Remus I'm rambling again aren't I?

So yea, I was talking about him asking for a curse-breaker to check the manor through properly before moving back in. Obviously the department sent me. Fair to say it wasn't exactly a warm welcome on his part but hey ho. He didn't half look rough, apparently the immediate post-war wizarding world wasn't exactly kind to ex-death eaters. Wonder why? Not.

I'd like to be able to tell everyone that it was instant attraction and love and I went all out boy wonder and saved his life from a cursed statue of some big dark wizard and all that bullshit but no, I mean come on, we're Malfoy and Potter…as if that was ever going to happen. If we didn't fall madly in love straight after me saving him from the room of requirement, or him saving me at the manor it was never going to happen that way, was it?

Plain and simple, I flooed into work at the manor early and caught him wanking. We were both horny, lonely and all right getting a little desperate on my part. It's just neither of us expected it to turn into anything over than a quickie sprawled on the floor of his sitting room.

Hmm, probably shouldn't have told you about that part, but then again why lie to someone who's never gonna read this right? Although, I could leave that bit out when I tell the mates. Sorted. Thanks for the help Remus!

I love him, but you know that, I tell you often enough.

H.

As always read and review please! Love'n'stuff


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Updating much faster than I expected to! The response you guys have given has spurred me on to just get it written and posted much quicker than I expected to. Thanks to everyone who has, read, reviewed, favourited and followed!_

Dad,

Well, what a fucking great start to the party! It seems the theme of the day is 'I'll run late and just not tell Harry, he won't mind!' Well guess what I do mind! I've had to escape to the bathroom to calm down for a few minutes. I told Remus that short-snout had left a note saying he'd be late leaving, late leaving my arse! He really will be short-snouted after the punch to the nose he'll get if his excuse isn't good enough. The party started over an hour ago and there's still no sign of him, not even an owl! Not even an effing carrier pigeon! I cannot do this party on my own, they're starting to gang up on me already asking where my mystery man is.

Just to add insult to injury, Draco's not the only one who's late. At least Hermione sent a message with Ron that she's stuck at work, some big emergency came in last minute apparently, needed all hands on deck. I know that feeling well, I could use some serious help here thank you very much. Ugh! He better get here soon, we agreed I wouldn't tell them alone, a surprise attack with him just appearing in a 'ta-da I'm the boyfriend' fashion would be the best approach. Quick and painless, like tearing off a plaster. Have you ever tried quickly tearing off a plaster? PAINFUL! The most I've been able to do so far is refer to him as short-snout, but even that I can't say anymore or they'll work out who he is, before he gets home.

Did I ever tell you why he's short-snout? Probably, but I'll tell you again anyway, I can keep stalling for a few more minutes that way. We were out attempting to be mushy and romantic, while having a late night picnic under the stars. He thought he was being a real charmer by hand-feeding me chocolate dipped strawberries and pointing out the constellations. I reminded him that I wasn't a girl and I wasn't about to pretend I could play dot-to-dot with the pretty twinkly gems floating in the sky. I got thumped, it bruised for days after. Deserved it really I guess, he was making an effort after all. He found the constellation he was named after, I'm sorry but I could not see a dragon! In fact I am telling you, irrefutably, there was no dragon. Anyway he went silent for a few minutes and his whole mood changed. Went all quiet and morose (good word, yea?), started talking about how much of a bastard he was to me during school and the war. It was the first time we had really talked about the way we behaved towards each other. He wasn't the only one that did some shameful things back then, like, Oh, I don't know, sectumsempra? Hardly a highlight of my school life. Anyway after a long heart-to-heart and too many apologies to count, he compared himself to a Hungarian Horntail, 'a real nasty piece of work' to quote Hagrid. I told him he was more Swedish Short-Snout, hardly the most intimidating of the dragon family. He hates it, but the name stuck. I think he secretly wears the name with pride now. Could be worse. He calls me Hairy Potter-Bottom but we won't talk about that…

Better get back to the herd of rabid nifflers waiting to go niffling for good gossip. Oh joy. Oh and Dad, sorry for the language but if you can't rant to your Dad about your woman, who can you rant too? Don't let Draco ever know I called him a woman, he really would have my balls for that one.

I really do love the bastard, you know that, I just needed to remind myself right now.

H.

_As always, read and review please! Love'n'cookies!_

_Much Love!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Thanks soooooo much to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited and followed. Much love to you all! Your response has been fantastic!_

Mum,

I'm really worried and need your help. Draco still hasn't come home, it's been hours and there's no sign of him at all. Where is he? I'm upset, confused and have a houseful of lairy drunkards telling me he's not worth the time of day if he can't even bother to show up for OUR 'coming out' party. He's not like that, he hasn't been like that since the war, and he wouldn't just not show up. He's changed, hasn't he?

Oh and by the way, Seamus has a broken nose. Hermione's not back yet either and Seamus made some joke about maybe she'd ran off with my man (not knowing who my man is of course), so Ron socked him a good one. Ron's refusing to fix it, I don't know how to fix it, Ginny's too drunk to fix it, and Luna can fix it but she's trying to convince everybody that the free-flowing blood will encourage the spurtle-somethings to bring our absent guests home… any suggestions? I'm starting to get tired of vanishing the blood splashes from the carpet, although in a stupid way it's a good distraction.

Please tell me, he wouldn't do something like that to me. The running away thing I mean, not the nose breaking thing. I know deep down he wouldn't just bail without saying something but it's been hours and all these things have been running around in my head. What if he has found someone else and done a runner, I mean it would be a good revenge for my little mistake. You know, the Oliver mistake. Draco says he's forgiven me and moved on and everything is great with us, but I've never really forgiven myself for it, so maybe he hasn't either really. That really was a mistake, my relationship with Oliver ended horrendously as it was anyway, so I don't know why we still ended up with a guilty hook-up at the remembrance service. Draco said it was OK, we were only a few weeks into our relationship, we hadn't even made it official but if he never really, properly forgave me and this is like tit-for-tat. See what I mean, worried, rambling and panicking! He's not like that. He can't be like that! Do something Mum, please, help?

What if he's hurt?! You know, like the time he got attacked by that bloke the aurors were after, that vigilante guy who was going after ex-death eaters. I only found out after he came around in hospital and he was able to ask the medi-witch for parchment and a quill. I was so scared when I got that owl. What if he's been attacked again? The ministry might have caught the wrong guy before. Or maybe he was being helped by others that the aurors don't know about yet. I wish we would have said something about us sooner, then maybe someone else would know something and would have told me.

Mum, I'm going out of my mind here.

Please, I need your help.

I love him. Find him. Please.

H.

_Sorry, it's a shorter one! As always, read and review please! Love'n'hugs!_


End file.
